A Whisper In The Wind
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts on what he gives Kagome. Why does she return to him when he gives her nothing to come back for? The reason is startling.


**Author's Note: A random oneshot I thought I should write.**

**Has anyone seen POTC, Dead Man's Chest? I saw it the day after it came out. The movie was really great but it left me hanging and empty feeling! I don't know if I can wait for the third one to come out! Lol. I don't want to give anything away for those of you who have not seen it yet, but still wish too. It was a really great movie, I just didn't like the way they left me hanging!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That privilege belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A Whisper In The Wind**

"Where is she?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. His impatience was getting the best of him as he shifted his weight in the high branches of the tree.

It was times like these that he hated most. The times in between demon fighting and shard collecting. The times where Kagome felt it necessary to spend days in her time preparing for her stupid tests. The times where he was left here waiting for _Her. _

Maybe he hated it because he felt so restless. Did he hate staying in one place for so long? Or was it something more…?

The others seemed fine with it. The in between periods never bothered them. Frankly, they enjoyed the rest. Did they care that Inuyasha didn't? How could they not see how agitated it made him?

Of course they always claimed it was because---

"Kagome's not going to come back with you sulking. If it bothers you so much, just go and get her." Miroku's amused voice broke his thoughts.

His golden eyes left the far off well (human's couldn't see it so far away, with their eyesight) and focused on the ever annoying monk beneath him. He wasn't sulking! Kagome could do what she wants. It didn't bother him one bit that she was gone. Not one bit.

Could the monk see he was lying?

"It don't bother me, monk!" Inuyasha asserted, jumping from his tree. "I just hate being in one place for so long! You should know by now we should be shard collecting rather than sitting here on our asses!"

"Sure… whatever you say, Inuyasha…" Miroku smirked before leaving the hanyou alone in his poorly disguised misery. Mission accomplished…

"Stupid monk…Always thinking he knows everything…." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he slowly found himself unconsciously heading towards the well.

Feh! Since he was already heading that way, might as well just go, he found himself reasoning. Slinking off as slyly as he could, the hanyou made sure no one was watching and quickened his pace.

"He's so obvious." Sango grinned as they watched Inuyasha sneak off. "You'd think by now he'd know better…"

"No one ever said he was the smartest half demon out there." Miroku chuckled. "Come Shippo, there are plenty of women in this village who would love to be in the presence of a dashing monk, such as myself. And I have so much to teach you."

"BAKA!" Sango yelled as Hiraikotsu made contact with Miroku's head. "You shouldn't be teaching him things like that! He's too young!"

"No one ever said you were the smartest monk either." Shippo rolled his eyes. "Come Kirara, let's go play!"

Inuyasha had made it to the well but was finding it hard to jump in. Somehow going to get her suddenly seemed so desperate. Wasn't he always coming to get her? He was always the one dragging her back here. The hanyou suddenly realized something that sent chills down his spine.

_What if she didn't want to come back? _

He was always forcing her to return to… What? In her time she had every thing. But what did she have to come back to him for? He didn't give her anything in return. Most of their time together was spent arguing and fighting over stupid things. She could be safe in her time with no demon fighting, no shard collecting, and without the fear or loosing her life each day. And most importantly no pathetic hanyou to drag her to a place she had to desire to return to.

Inuyasha once again found himself jumping into a tree but still in plain view of the well. He sighed. This was why he hated it when she left! He was left too much time to think! If she hadn't wanted to return home he never would have thought of this!

Surely his thinking had to be wrong! Yeah, he dragged her back here, but if she didn't want to come that bad she could have just sat him…. Or sealed the well…

That thought alone caused him to cringe involuntarily. Would she really do that? No. She would never do such a thing. She promised to never leave him. There is no way Kagome would seal the well. No way would she abandon him.

Right?

What if he made her so mad she couldn't stand him any more and she sealed the well for good? Would she really do that to him? It wouldn't be the first time someone had broke a promise to him, or left him alone. And it probably wouldn't be the last…

But Kagome was different from other people. There was this honesty about her. Something few people had. And it was this quality the caused Inuyasha to believe that she would never break her promise to him.

Still, he had his doubts. How many times could she stand his meetings with Kikyou? How many more times before Kagome went over the edge and ran home for good? A person could only take so much. Time could lead her over the edge… and he would never see her again…

The hanyou's expression remained blank as he stared at the well. He was lucky the well brought him Kagome. Had that not happened he would still be stuck to that tree. But what did he give Kagome in return? Nothing. It would be better for her if she just stayed safely in her time and never came back.

But he didn't want that. Inuyasha wanted her to come back. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he enjoyed Kagome's presence. She was the only one who accepted him for who he was. Well, he couldn't truthfully say that. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara, didn't shun him like so many others had done before them.

But Kagome was still the _first_ to really, truly accept him. Sango and Miroku took some time getting used to him. But not Kagome. She accepted him right away, for who he was. He didn't deserve her, and yet….she stayed with him, never leaving. But how long before she gave up on him too?

A flash of blue interrupted his thoughts and drew his attention towards the well. Kagome's yellow backpack appeared over the side of the well before Kagome's head followed after it. She struggled briefly before climbing out of the well, and still Inuyasha remained hidden.

"I hope Inuyasha's not mad at me for being so late. I wonder why he didn't come and get me?" The hanyou heard her ask herself. "That's unusual for him. I hope nothing happened to him." She now sat on the edge of the well, a small breeze running through her hair. She took a moment to soak in her surroundings before continuing on her way.

"Or maybe he's with Kikyou." She sighed. Inuyasha winced. He deserved that. "How many times have I come back to him with Kikyou?" Perhaps Inuyasha had been right in his thinking… "And still I come back. I wonder if he's figured out he's the reason I do force myself to return… I can never stay away from him for long. Because…"

Inuyasha was practically holding his breath, not believing what he had overheard. If she found out he was spying on her… he'd probably be sat until the end of time. Wisely he waited until she had headed for the village before jumping from the trees, and following behind her.

As he followed behind her a whisper in the wind brought something startling to his ears.

"…I love him…."

**Just a little oneshot. I thought I should take a break from my ongoing stories and write this. I needed the break. It's not all the great or anything. In fact, I almost didn't post it. So read and Review! Please?**

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


End file.
